


What's in a Babe

by seraphic_gate



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, palling around with Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what exactly is a babe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Babe

“Mikleo, you've got to smell this.”

Mikleo sighed. “Last time you said that to me, I nearly puked.”

“I promise it's a good smell this time.” Sorey cupped his hand around a deep red flower growing from the bush in front of him. Its petals had a shimmery texture like velvet and coiled around its center in a mesmerizing spiral.

“It's a rose,” Mikleo said.  He had seen it in a book before.

Sorey bent over and shoved his face into it again, inhaling. “Yeah, I've never seen one this close up. It smells so good!”

“A flower like that would probably die in the cold air of Elysia.”

After smelling to his heart's content, Sorey straightened up and folded his arms over his chest in his trademark thinking posture. “So is Rose named after this, huh?”

“Well it'd be weird if the flower were named after her, don't you think?”

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

“Are you two talking about me?”  Rose entered Alisha's courtyard. She had been off shopping in the market.

“I was wondering if you were named after this flower,” Sorey said, turning towards her. “It's a very pretty flower, after all.”

“And it has some scary-looking thorns too,” Mikleo added.

“You nerd, I outta...” Rose playfully raised her fist and shook it at Mikleo, who only laughed and pretended to block it. “You guys have never seen one? Smells nice, doesn't it?”

“I know!” Sorey huffed. “I'm trying to get Mikleo to smell it, but he won't.”

“Fine, I will.” He sighed and reluctantly stepped in to Sorey's space to take a whiff of the flower. It was pleasant after all, like a perfume. He closed his eyes to analyze it more carefully. “You're right, it's got a unique fragrance.” He turned again to find Sorey staring at him wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. “What?”

“Mikleo, you're such a babe!”

“A what?” Mikleo noticed how Rose covered her mouth to hide laughter. “What does that mean?  A babe, like, an infant?”

“Well, Zaveid told me it was like, someone who you enjoy looking at, I guess.”

“Zaveid told you? That's your first problem!”

“Nah,” Rose said. “Mikleo's totally a babe.”

“Yeah?” Sorey looked back at her excitedly. “Am I a babe?”

“Sure!” Rose kicked one leg out and crossed her arms behind her head, chuckling. “You're totally a babe, Sorey.”

“And are you a babe?”

“Well, I'd like to think so, but I'd leave it to your assessment.”

“What are the criteria?” Mikleo asked. “What is a babe, other than pleasant to look at? Is the flower a babe, then?”

“No, no, a babe can only be a person,” Rose said.  "An aesthetically pleasing person."

Sorey and Mikleo in unison looked up in thought. “So who else is a babe?” Mikleo asked.

“Is Lailah a babe?”

Rose nodded.  “Absolute babe!”

“And,” Mikleo had to ask begrudgingly, “Would you say that Edna is a babe?”

“Hmm, let's call her a babe-in-training.  She's a babe with the cuteness factor.”

Sorey placed his hands on his hips, furrowing his brow in concentration. “That only leaves Zaveid then.”

“Uh,” Rose kicked her leg back in and shook her head. “I wouldn't call Zaveid a babe. I mean, he keeps in good shape and all, but uh...  something about his demeanor isn't appealing, you know?  He'd be more babe-like if he stopped trying to so hard be a babe, in fact."

Mikleo tapped his chin. “So Zaveid is not a babe, because a babe must not try too hard to be a babe.”

"I follow," Sorey said.  “Okay, what about Alisha?”

“Oh yes, Alisha!” Mikleo remembered, clapping his fist in his palm.

Rose nodded energetically back at the both. “Alisha is definitely a babe!”

“Hm,” Sorey pondered. “A babe doesn't seem like a rare thing if six out of seven of our party are babes in some capacity.”

“A babe is most definitely rare,” Rose laughed. “We just happen to be one sexy bunch!”

Mikleo balked. “S-sexy?”

Sorey merely hummed to himself, considering that.

“Well yeah, a babe is like, someone who's _hot_ you know? And _cute_! You know.  Just generally attractive, someone you'd like to get with?” She sighed at the two of them. “You're really both so innocent, you can't even get it...”

Mikleo sunk into himself, blushing furiously. “Sorey, did you know that was what it meant?”

“No, but I still think it's accurate!” He placed his hands on his hips again, confidently this time, not the least bit flustered. “You are most definitely a babe like Zaveid said!”

“ _Zaveid said it_?” Mikleo shouted, spitting with the words. “That only makes me _more_ uneasy about it!”

 


End file.
